


People Watching

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Vocab Practice [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sick John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Series of Short Fics to practice vocabulary for an exam.This fic's words: bachelorette + stride + in all likelihood.





	People Watching

Sherlock Holmes was bored.

That in itself it wasn't an unusual situation, not at all, but what made this time particular was John Watson. Well, not him just by himself, but the fact that he was sick.

He was sick and angry with Sherlock's attempt to help (being fair, getting burning hot soup dropped on you and on your bed would make everyone angry), so he kicked him out of the flat. Just for a few hours, he assured.

He called Mrs. Hudson up and made her kick Sherlock out.

So right now, Sherlock was bored  _ and _ worried, sitting on a bench in Regent's park, left to his own devices.

He was forced to people-watch to appease the boredom and he  _ hated _ it.

I mean, look at that woman!  **Striding** through, a  **bachelorette** , dismissing her mother worries about her marital status, because of their stained relationship, which was,  **in all likelihood** , caused by her narcissists ways because- Oh! Oh maybe this wouldn't be so boring after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Bachelorette: N. single woman.  
> Stride: to walk somewhere quickly with long steps.  
> In all likelihood: very likely.


End file.
